The Dolls of the Mind
by TheVicksburg
Summary: A few mutants are revealing dangerously high levels of power, endangering themselves and others. Can the X-Men show them that they can be loved? Or will they fall victim to their subconcious and fade away into the nothingness of their mind and suffer?
1. Between Angels and Insects

'**Tis I with yet another story, which will most likely suck. In an attempt to clear my mind for ideas for my other two stories, I typed this out. I love writing stories with OC's, especially X-Men Evo ones. **

**Disclaimer: I own solely my OC's and the plot. The rest belongs to it's respective owner(s). **

**Now I ask only that you review. Or I'll have my pet Killer Panda mutilate and devour you soul and body. Enjoy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**/Between Angels and Insects\**

Night and silence. One of the most deadly and powerful combinations of all. The night brings cover for attacks, whilst silence creates the ominous feeling the prey feels.

The half boar half human mutant lurked in the shadows as it watched group by group of human flesh and blood walk by. He waited silently, looking for a lone child or teen walking, oblivious to the danger that threatened them.

A young girl with dark purple hair, intently reading a book, not minding her surroundings walked towards the alleyway the creature stalked. Her spiked shoulder length hair moving with the wind, her bangs falling into her eyes with her position of her head bowed.

Her calm and apathetic expression showed a challenge to the boar/human's predator ways. It licked its lips as it lurked forward watching as she neared the entrance. She paused and looked up, keeping her gaze on the ground as she watched the shadows in the alley move silently.

The creature raised an eyebrow puzzled by the girl's reaction to the shadows movement. It shifted slightly from its place on the fire escape stairs of the apartment. She sighed and turned around and walked away, reading the book as before. The creature growled loudly, alerting the girl, who slumped her shoulders in exhaustion as she turned around and quirked an eyebrow.

The creature leapt out from the alley, landing stealthily on the ground in front of the girl. She watched the creature's feet with her calm and apathetic, yet taunting expression. It snarled and raised a hand, revealing claws about 4 inches each. The girl blinked once but didn't move or change her expression. She tested its patience enough. It leaped forward and clawed at her face. She moved to the right, retreating into the street.

It stumbled slightly as it hit air but regained its composure and whipped to look at the girl, who never looked at the things face. It crouched to the ground and tried to look into the girl's eyes, but she turned her gaze to the street pole by it.

"Why don't you look me in the eye's girl? Scared?" It sneered as it straightened up and pointed at the girl. "You're blood is contaminated with mutated cells and something else. A foreign bacterium, an illness, is it?" It mused with a demented smirk. The girl nodded lazily as she closed the book in her hand, using her index finger as a bookmark.

"Yes. I am a mutant. Very impressive you found the disease." She muttered in an uncaring and bored tone, annoying the creature further. "What disease would that be, girl?" It asked with a bemused look. She moved her gaze to the things feet, sighing lowly.

"I believe it to be a severe case of Retinal Detachment. Though it's in the stage of distorted and blurred stage. Constantly." The girl explained with a tinge of annoyance and boredom. It sneered and leapt forward. "If your vision is going bad, you won't see me kill you!" It laughed psychotically, as it clawed at the girl's throat, only to be thwarted by her stepping back and ducking. She leapt back and landed in the middle of the street.

"Why don't you use your mutant powers, girl." It questioned as it watched the girl shift uneasily, never once looking up at the thing. "Can't control it. Might kill others." She mumbled , her eyes darting side to side. She settled her gaze on the things feet again.

"Would not killing someone insignificant be worth losing you life?" it mused as it leapt at her, sidestepped her and shot its claw at her throat in one swift movement. She stumbled back and did a backflip away from it, landing on the sidewalk. "You give me no choice then." She sighed, standing up and whipping her head up and staring at him. Her grey eyes were cloudy and filmy, but had something…ominous.

The creature smirked and ran at her, but froze, eyes wide. It stared at her with wide eyes full of horror and shock as it watched the gory and disturbing images of its death play out in his mind.

(A/N: I won't describe the images just yet. That will have to wait until later. If you review, in the next chapter, I'll describe it. What's about to be explained happened to its body, not the images. Those are much more disturbing and graphic. ^^)

Its arms and legs started to bubble, the skin shining as the blood clumped together, until it burst, blood splattering on everything, even the girl. The bones in its neck, back, and head, snapped the sound echoing through the empty district. The creature let out a blood curdling scream as the blood slowly flowed out its eyes, nose, and mouth.

It collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood and shattered bones and flesh. The girl clutched her head as she swayed and clutched the corner of the building behind her. Her eyes clouding more, until swirling clouds of light blue mixed with grey replaced her originally grey ones.

"I need to work on that." She groaned quietly as the pain throbbing in her mind worsened. Slowly she steadied herself and trudged forward, risking a glance behind her at the mangled body. Her calm and apathetic expression returned as she turned around and walked away.

She froze when she heard sirens cry out in the distance as she whipped around to see red and blue lights flashing around the street corner. She gulped and took off running in the opposite direction of the police and ambulances.

She managed to make it to an abandoned factory just a block away from the scene; she had not energy or tolerance for the pain to go farther. She wobbled through the broken door and collapsed onto a pile of boxes.

She could faintly hear a few startled gasps and coughs' of disgust. She moaned quietly as she reflected on the images of the man's gruesome death. Only a sadist would enjoy that replay, and she never was one for horror or gore. She gasped as the pain covered her entire body, she gulped and rolled over on her back.

She stared at the ceiling with half closed eyes. "Louisa never mentioned about the spirals. They seem to mock me with their beauty." She mumbled as she closed her eyes and fell into a slumber of fear and distortions. She watched every death she ever saw, her mask shattering and fear and horror overcoming her expression.

She choked back a sob as she watched the first death, accidental death, she ever caused. The life of a 4 year old child on her birthday. The images haunted her to this very day. Never would they leave her, they haunted her with the guilty.

"Was I destined to live this way….Was that girl destined to die at my hands, err, mind?" She questioned herself as she watched the death fade away and she was left to darkness. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up, getting whiplash in the process.

Her vision was more distorted and blurry than before. The words of her grandfather ringing through her mind. _"Your power is one of destruction. It can force Zeus to his knees. Though great power comes with great consequences. Beware of loss of one of the most important sense, vision. Life with your gift as though you will die with spirals overcoming everything."_

Her grandfather was damned a crazy demented sadist. She spent weeks with him, learning of the dangers of spirals and light. That is until she was forbidden to go near the man. She sighed as she picked up the old and battered copy of '_The Doll In The Garden' _and continued on where she left off. She should of finished the short book, but it took weeks on end to try and decipher a chapter with her fading vision.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to read the sentence the girl said in the book. A few minutes later she managed to decipher the message on the page.

_Louisa Perkins, Please forgive me,_

_I am Sorrie._

_Your friend, Carrie_

The line in the book made her pause and furrow her brow in confusion. The book was her prized possession, given to her by her mother, the only person who loved and cared for her.

Love.

Something she experienced for two years out of her life. Never been loved and never loved. Something she grew up believing was that she could never be loved or to love. Normal in her standards, considering she grew up with that as her philosophy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woo, I finished this in half and hour! I love 'The Doll In The Garden'. One of my favorite books ^^ I honestly thought this sucked but whatever. I loved some of things the girl said. Her name will be revealed later on.**

**A/N: I should put a graphic warning on my stories, believe me, I can come up with some really scary and disturbing shit. ^^**

_**Please Review**_

_**VVVVVVVVV**_


	2. Be My Escape

**Before I start, I know I should be working on my other stories but I lost the notepad that held the info for the next chapter and I don't remember anything I wrote. Until I find that, this story will be written/typed. Please be patient, I've had a lot of stuff going on so I can't be on the computer often.**

**Disclaimer: I own solely my OC's and the plot. The rest belongs to its respective owners.**

**I wrote out this chapter while watching the Poltergeist at 2 in the morning. ^^ Review or I shall send my pet Killer Panda to mutilate and devour your soul and body. Enjoy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**/Be My Escape\**

As the light poured in through the boarded up windows of the abandoned factory, the sound of bells and children's' laughter rang through the silence. The girl from the night before stirred but didn't make any effort to move. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of an engine turning the corner. Cars and jets were strictly forbidden in Quore (Made it up).

She slowly sat up wincing in slight pain from sleeping on the stiff cardboard. She stretched her arms and shuddered as the bones in her back, arms, and legs either popped or cracked. She moved her gaze across the small room filled with boxes of disfigured and misfit toys or items. Well, from what she could see. Her vision had actually worsened during the night from replaying the images.

She could still make out shapes and colors but it was blurry to where she couldn't read anything farther than 5 feet or maybe less. She blinked a few times as she heaved herself up, staggering slightly but maintaining her balance. She held out her hand and groped around for a solid object to lead her away from the stack of cardboard.

Her hand came upon a large metallic square, cold and hard like diamond yet smooth like silk. She trudged forward, trying not to trip or stub her toe on anything lying around. It was still dark inside, save the small light coming through the cracks in the boards. She managed to get to the rusted and decaying doors before stopping. She brushed off her outfit, a too long black sleeved and white trimmed shirt, baggy shorts going a few inches below her knee, black and white boots.

She sighed as she slid open the door and slipped out, into the town. The sky was cloudy and black. Thunder roared across the small land. The sun was barely seen from behind the storm clouds. A few people roamed the streets at a fast and hurried pace, trying to escape from the oncoming storm. The girl coughed once before trudging forward, keeping close to the walls, hidden in the shadows. After a few minutes, rain made its way to the ground, drenching pedestrians and other things.

She tried to see ahead, more than a few feet, only seeing the outline of two or three people. She set her gaze on the floor, in fear of catching someone and killing them and continued on. She froze when she saw the blurry outline of what looked like a woman, wearing a dark blue cape? She could see the tips of the woman's…white hair…

Slowly, the ill mutant staggered back against the cold and drenched wall, squinting to see what the second person looked like. A man, bald, in a…wheelchair… The man gave off a calming and warm aura. The purple haired mutant ran her gaze over the streets, looking for any other people like the suspicious ones she just saw. She crept slowly and quietly into the alley besides her. She paused and returned to her original place.

"_Must remember, there are others like the one before." _She cursed in her mind, gulping as she tried looking for other means of escape, without alerting the outsiders. She returned her gaze to the feet/wheels of the weirdly dressed outsiders. She gasped silently, then cursed for making a noise. The man in the wheelchair was looking over to her hiding space, with a perplexed aura rolling off him.

"_Please do not be fearful, we simply want to help you." _A voice chimed in her mind, clearly that of a man, yet not a normal one. Her eyes widened as she tried to find the source of the voice. She wasn't schizophrenic, from what she knew.

"_There is nothing wrong with you. I am Professor Charles Xavier and I am a mutant as like yourself." _The same voice from before assured, causing a slight hatred towards the voice from the girl, intruding in her mind. Clearly no manners, if so not well shaped ones, she gulped and tried speaking to it, through her thoughts.

"_Professor, how are you speaking to me through my thoughts?" _She questioned as she noticed the woman turned to the man and speak.

"Charles, I don't think the girl is here. If she is, she's well hidden." The woman's voice was motherly and peaceful tinge to it. She heard the movement of shoes against gravel and the sound of thunder clapping in the distance.

"She is here. I just read her brain waves; I just can't pinpoint her location." A male voice sighed; it had the tinge of aging but was still calm and assuring. The ill mutant slowly shuffled away, pressing her back to the wall, desperately trying not to make noise. She made it to the corner, sighing and turning before freezing. "Wait!" A voice called, the woman's voice, accompanied by the sound of gravel being crushed.

She looked over her shoulder, staring at the ground in front of the woman and man. She tried not to make eye contact but she wanted to know what the two looked like. She blinked in surprise when the male spoke in a soothing voice.

"Do not be afraid. We only want to help you. I'm sure you know who I am," He started, pausing to see if the girl remembered and continued when she stayed silent, "I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Munroe also known as Storm." He supplied with a smile that she could not see but hear in his tone.

"Why don't you look at us?" Ororo questioned with a puzzled tinge in her voice. The girl stiffened and shrugged. "Because." She muttered simply. Ororo quirked an eyebrow but didn't push the subject. Xavier raised his hand to his temple and smiled as he spoke.

"You can look up. I placed a mental barrier around Ororo and I." He encouraged. She hesitated but slowly lifted her head, her bangs moving in the breeze as rain started to fall harder. She first looked at the man, with a doubtful expression but quickly changed to a shocked one. She stared at him, dumbfounded as she saw only him, not his mutilated and crumbled body in one of death images she would see.

She looked at Storm and cocked her head to the side, her bangs falling to the side, revealing her misty and swirling blue/grey eyes. Said person gasped in surprise as she stared at the girl's eyes in surprise and sympathy. The girl lowered her eyes in shame and turned around. Storm instantly regretted her action and reached her hand out and caught the girl by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, child. Your eye's condition is just surprising. It seems like it's painful or dangerous." Storm explained in a somewhat rushed and assuring tone. The girl looked at the hand holding her back and sighed.

"It's ok. I reacted strongly to what is a normal reaction to the condition of my eyes." She turned around and looked at them, using her bangs as a shield from them seeing her. "What is your name, child?" Storm asked, her smile was calming and encouraging. She paused and hesitated.

"Victoria." She replied in a whisper, "I prefer Ria, though." She added quickly. The two elders smiled, Xavier nodding in agreement, "Victory. Very beautiful name." He pointed out with a grin. She frowned and shook her head.

"Why is it you're here?" She asked, glancing at their feet with a suspicious look from behind her shield of hair. Xavier wheeled forward slightly, startling and causing her to step back in confusion. Xavier sighed sadly as he leaned back and looked at Ororo. She returned the look with a shrug.

"Don't worry. We only want to help. I run a school for people such as your self, with extraordinary abilities, and help them to harness and use their power with control and for good." Victoria gulped and nodded slowly, as the rain started to fade away, being replaced with a cool and humid fog, worsening her sight.

"So there are people with my power?" She questioned quietly. Storm stepped towards her; the mutant flinched but didn't make any movement away. "They are like you, only their powers are different. Though Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops has a similar problem with his mutation." Storm smiled gently as she placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"He kills people with a look?" She asked in shock. Storm smiled nervously and chuckled, "Um, no. He can shoot red optic beams from his eyes. But he can't control them so whenever he opens his eyes he accidental destroys something." Storm explained, sensing Victoria's confusion, added quickly, "But he wears a pair of red sunglasses that allow him to open his eyes and not destroy anything."

The girl nodded, more to herself, and shifted her gaze to Xavier's wheelchair, "So you want me to go to your school?" She asked slowly, saying each word carefully, with a hint of doubt. "Yes. You are welcome to come and live at my Institute and make some friends with the other resident mutants." Xavier added before looking over his shoulder.

"Why don't we go there now? It seems the storm is coming back." Xavier suggested as he turned and wheeled towards a large field just around the corner. Storm glided past her and followed Xavier. Victoria hesitated and blinked twice. She sighed and shuffled towards where she had seen them go.

She froze and stared in amazement at the large black jet, taking almost ¾ of the field. _"That's was the noise I heard earlier." _She thought with wide eyes at its beauty. She never saw anything like it, vehicles of any kind where never used here. She snapped her head down and stared at the grass reprimanding herself for looking at something other then the ground. She walked over and stopped short of the platform to get on the jet.

"Don't worry. This is how we will get to the Institute." Ororo assured, a calming smile plastered on her features. Victoria found it quite disturbing how she could smile so much; then again, she is a mutant…

She trudged forward, on top of the platform and took a seat on the last seat in the last row, staring out the window. Storm sat down next to Charles in the pilot seat, turned on the jet, and took off. The first hour of the ride was in silence that is until Charles decided to ask questions.

"If you don't mind…I would like to ask some questions." Xavier asked as he turned his chair around, looking at the purple haired girl. She looked over at him in surprise, the mental shield still up. She shrugged and shifted so she was facing him.

"Well, the most basic, how old are you?" Xavier smiled, waiting patiently as she wracked her brain trying to remember. "16…I think…" She frowned at her own incompetence of not knowing her own age. Never celebrating your birthday's can do that to you.

"I see. Well, that will help you blend in with the other students. How long have you been living by yourself?" That question surprised Ria even more, no one ever asked, most only guessed most her life. "Err…Well…Since I was…6?" She squeaked; then added quickly, "I lived in an orphanage for the first 5 years."

Storm looked over at her in surprise but didn't say anything, the opposite of what Xavier was doing. "Very interesting. Do you know who your parents are?" He asked leaning forward in his seat. Her face fell, she played with his fingers before replying, "Um…No, I don't remember…" She muttered, hanging her head.

"What about your powers..? Do you know what they are?" Xavier asked, changing away from the touchy subject. She looked up at him with a deadpan expression. "Wouldn't you know all these answers? I've heard rumors of you having a super computer that can answer all these questions. Aside from the one of my parents…" Xavier stared at her, flabbergasted by her, Storm the same. He composed himself and sighed.

"You've heard correct. But it seems your powers are or were interfering with Cerebro's signaler." He lost her at 'were' but she pretended to understand and listen. Honestly, she could care less; she just wants to be able to see clearly and not kill someone. "Fine. I think my power is to kill someone by looking at them. But it only works if I look at their face. Like eye contact, then I see images of them dying, but imagine rated M horror stuff, that kind of death. Then it actually happens." She replied simply, returning her attention to the window, staring in awe at the lights that lit up the city, even though it was only 1 in the afternoon.

Xavier and Storm exchanged looks of concern a bit of fear from Storm. Ororo returned her attention to steering. She shifted the gears and flew into the waterfall/hangar (A/N: I don't get where and why the waterfall is used for that and where is it?? No way it's close to the Institute.) and landed gentle. She shut everything off and stood up, stretching then walked towards the platform. She paused and looked at the girl still looking out the window in awe. "Come one, child. The other students aren't here yet but we'll give you a tour and a room." Ororo supplied with a smile. Ria looked at her and nodded, standing up then following her off the plane.

Once they were off the plane, Ria snapped her gaze to the floor, never can be too safe. She noticed two other pair of feet, one covered in light blue fur and the other…kinda short… "Logan. Hank. This is Victoria; she will be joining us here at the Institute." Xavier introduced, Ria retreating slightly from the people.

The furry one stepped forward and held out a hand. "I'm Hank McCoy also known as Beast." She hesitantly held out her hand and shook it, slowly and shyly. The shorter and gruffer looking one snorted and introduced himself, "Name's Logan A.K.A Wolverine." She looked from side to side of the floor in fear.

"Charles, why doesn't she look at us?" Hank questioned in a whisper standing by the wheelchair bound mutant. "It's the side affect of her powers. It seems her powers are a bit similar with Scott's, in the way of it lies in their eyes and they can't control it." Xavier explained in a slight whisper, loud enough for Logan to hear and shrug.

"I see." Hank muttered in thought, he turned to Victoria and quirked an eyebrow. "Now, Victoria, would you mind if I ran a few tests on you? Only to see how your powers work?" Hank questioned with a smile, trying not to scare the child. She nodded and shifted her weight nervously.

"Now, before we do anything, Ororo, why don't you show Victoria her room?" Xavier suggested, exchanging looks with the elders in the hangar. Ororo nodded and placed a hand on Ria's shoulder, leading her to the elevator, disappearing as the elevator doors shut. "How she gonna interact with the other's if she can't look them in the eye?" Logan countered as he shook his head.

"I don't know. I was hoping you, Hank, could figure out a way to at least suppress her power like Scoot does with his glasses." Xavier replied, looking at Hank in hope. Hank nodded to himself as he thought. "Perhaps…Let me run the tests then I'll see what I can do." Hank mumbled as he turned and walked out to the Medical Bay.

"Something ain't right about that girl." Logan told Xavier matter-of-factly with a grimace. The telepath sighed and rubbed his temple. "I know. Something's blocking me out of her mind and Cerebro had the hardest time tracking her down." Silence filled the room, the sound of birds crying and water falling helped settle the uneasy atmosphere. "Well, you want the girl to try out the Danger Room?" Logan questioned, turning around and pausing at the elevator doors.

"Yes. But before we do that, let us get the examinations out of the way." Xavier rolled onto the elevator with Logan. The doors shut and it ascended smoothly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this will be your room." Storm smiled as she led Victoria into the large ornate room, painted beige with a bed, closet, dresser, and desk. The purple haired mutant stared at the room in awe and surprise. "M-mine?" She clarified, stuttering as she looked at the window leading to a balcony watching over the city.

"Yes. You deserve your own room, after seeing your living conditions in Quore." Storm explained, stuttering slightly as she tried to recall and pronounce the city's name. Victoria nodded, still frozen in shock. "Now, come, we must get you checked." Storm led her down the hallway, stairs, and through a metallic door, leading to a hospital like room. Hank stood by some machines, tinkering with the buttons and such.

Hank looked up from the machine her was tampering with and motioned for the girl to sit down on the table. After she was seated, Hank started the multiple tests, checking all her vital organ functions, lungs, brain, etc. He also had an X-Ray of her head done, to look over to find the source of her uncontrolled powers.

Once everything was set, Xavier and Logan rolled in just as Storm was leading Victoria to the door. Xavier looked over at Hank then Storm.

"_Storm, please take Victoria to her room, then come back for discussion." _Xavier commanded through their mental link. Storm nodded and led the girl out of the room, through numerous hallways, up stairs until they arrived to the room. "I need to go discuss something with Professor Xavier, you will be alright alone, correct?" Storm almost cooed, earning a nod before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Victoria looked up and studied the room closer, having to walk up right in front of the item to see it almost clearly. She noticed a medium sized radio/alarm clock resting on the nightstand. She walked up and leaned forward, staring at it in confusion. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand, pressing the 'play' button on the top, jumping back as it clicked and the last of the radio announcer's sentence rung through the room.

The beginning guitar riff of "Same Direction" by Hoobastank rang through the room, slightly calming the girl as she listened intently to the words and cocked her head to the side.

"_Whenever I step outside, somebody claims to see the light.  
It seems to me that all of us have lost our patience.  
_

_'Cause everyone thinks they're right, and nobody thinks that there just might  
be more than one way to our final destination._

But I'm not ever gonna know if I'm right or wrong  
'cause we're all going in the same direction.  


_And I'm not sure which way to go because all along  
we've been going in the same direction._

I'm tired of playing games, of looking for someone else to blame for all the holes in answers that are clearly showing,  
for something to fill the space. 

_Was all of the time I spent a waste, 'Cause so many choices point the same way I was going?_

But I'm not ever gonna know if I'm right or wrong  
'cause we're all going in the same direction.  


_And I'm not sure which way to go because all along  
we've been going in the same direction._

Going in the same direction--

Same direction-- (Same direction)

So why does there only have to be one correct philosophy?  


_I don't want to go and follow you just to end up like one of them.  
_

_And why are you always telling me what you want me to believe?  
_

_I'd like to think that I can go my own way and meet you in the end.  
_

_Go my own way and meet you in the end._

I'm not ever gonna know... if I'm right or wrong  
'cause we're all going in the same direction.  


_And I'm not sure which way to go because all along  
we've been going in the same direction_

Going in the same direction

Going in the same direction--

Same direction-- (Same direction)

Her eyes stared at the machine in amazement, one, at it's ability to play music such as that so clearly, and two, at the musician's thought process to come up with such true lyrics. She scrambled onto the bed and stared at it, waiting for something else to play, hopefully something to help describe how her new life will be.

"_Alright, now how 'bout 'Be My Escape by Reliant K'?" _The announcer's voice boomed at his audience tuned in. She squinted her eyes as she leaned forward, waiting for the words and music to play. Very sharp guitar playing, frightened Victoria slightly, but she quickly composed herself, listening to the words.

"_I've given up on giving up slowly; I'm blending in so  
you won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
_

_This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption because I know to live you must give your life away  
_

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
_

_I gotta get outta here  
_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
_

_I gotta get outta here  
_

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  


_And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  


_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
_

_I gotta get outta here  
_

_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
_

_I gotta get outta here  
_

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  


_And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave_

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  


_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
_

_I've gotta get outta here  
_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
_

_I've gotta get outta here  
_

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
you to be my escape._

I fought you for so long  
I should have let you in  


_Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were you_

So were You."

Silence.

Silence filled the room as she laid her head on her crossed arms as she sighed and slowly fell into a deep sleep, listening to the beginning of '21 Guns' by Green Day.

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well, this is one of the longest chapter's I've ever written. Well, a lot of it is just lyrics ^,^' Anyway, I have been so busy and bombarded with jobs and projects, I couldn't find the time to type anything. I apologize to all my reviews for my other stories, but Thanksgiving isn't far, neither is Christmas, so I'll find the time hopefully I update all my stories.**

**Anyway, those three songs are some of my favorite, The next chapter will have the information about Victoria's (My name, heh) power and the chapter after that will introduce another OC. In total they'll be about 7 or 8 OC's. Azusa's gonna be in this one, only she'll be a bit different.**

**I suggest you review unless you want to be mutilated and your soul and body to be devoured by my pet panda.**

**VVV**


	3. Broken Home

**Ah, I'm back, after such a longtime. I apologize deeply, but I went to Washington DC and some stuff came up and couldn't get access to a computer…. **

**Disclaimer: I own solely my OC's and the plot and anything I made up. The rest belongs to it's respective owner(s).**

**And Thank you to all my reviewers, I'mg lad people like this story. =D**

**Enjoy this chapter that I did while being lazy and not updating my other three stories….**

_This chapter is dedicated to LonelyZoner for the help and support for this chapter and Vadim's power also for her awesomeness__._

* * *

_**Broken Home**_

"How intriguing, an endless backpack." A short-ish pudgy man in a white lab coat muttered in amazement as multiple items shot out from the white portal floating in front of him. He pushed the thick glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he stepped forward and inspected in closer. A sigh and the sound of something rolling and falling to the ground snapped the man back to reality from his thoughts.

A tall , seemingly Russian, man, 6"2 maybe, with charcoal grey hair and violet eyes stared at the doctor in impatience as he leaned against the wall with a hand extended, holding up a black portal, swirling and wind rushing around it.

"Oh, I apologize, Vadim. I forgot you were still there…and holding up the portal." The man chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, averting his gaze from the Russian's glare. With yet another sigh, the Russian's glare vanished as he closed his eyes and shrugged.

"It is alright. I know you only want to study it." He assured with a calming yet distant tone, clamping his hands into fists, causing the portal to waver and burst into small particles floating in the breeze from the portable fan placed on a table.

"Oh, yes, It's just this….power is so incredible. To create two portals, one that sucks in objects and another one that shoots the objects like a rocket launcher. Amazing!" The man cried as he watched the white portal swirl and collapse into itself. Vadim nodded, standing up and towering over the only 4"9 man. "I must be going. I have matters to attend to."

He turned and walked away, his heavy knee length grey and black coat swaying as he opened the large metallic doors, letting in a burst of strong snow infested wind. "I bid you farewell, Doctor Rous." With a nod of acknowledgment, the Russian disappeared into the foggy city of Moscow. Rous stared at the door as it swung shut and locked with a low clink. He smirked as the light reflected off his glasses, lowering his head and spinning around, walking to the table supporting the portable fan on the brink of becoming rubble.

"How naïve. The Russ' thought wrong. Finally, I found something interesting in this winter hell hole." He chuckled, amusement and dementia surfacing in his tone and expression. "I can finally get a hold of that cheeky little bastard who keeps driving away potential patients!" He seethed as he stomped over to his computer and plopped down in his plushy chair and opened up his email, going through the new ones had just received, pausing at one and opening it.

_Dr. Rous,_

_I can't say I'm impressed. You said you could get me a potential host for the Realm Project, and I have yet to see anything. I expect something able to withstand anything and everything. If you fail to meet my requirements, consider your self without a job._

_Colonel Roy Grant_

Rous' eyes widened in horror and anger as he re-read the email from his boss, slamming his hands on the desk and jerking up. "That man has the guts to threaten me?! I have potential and knowledge those imbeciles at the Lab will die without!!" He snapped as he stomped to the line of test tubes full of different colored liquids. He pulled the gold colored one out of the holder and swished the content as he watched it start to swirl and double over.

"I have something that will assure me a spot as head researcher!!" He laughed slightly manically as he raised the tube in the air and smiled widely. "Now I just need someone to digest it…" His face fell as he considered which of his small batch of patients would dare try it.

A knock at the door caused the man to freeze and slowly turn to face the door. Another knock followed by two or three soft knocks. The doctor shook his head and stumbled over to the door, pausing before yanking the door open, revealing a young girl with short pink hair. He blinked in surprise before grinning to himself.

"Why, hello. Who might you be?" He asked with false sincerity, studying her, her pink hair went to her shoulder but was wavy, with the front bangs straight, one longer then the other, with a cross pin. She wore a long white sleeved shirt, along with a puffy white skirt, with a crisscrossed belt with a tear drop belt.

"Ana. I believe you have something of mine." She chuckled with a slightly unnerving grin, lifting her head so he could see her face, which was covered with her hair. Rous' eyes widened in confusion, his smile nervous, and looked around in confusion.

"Something… of yours?" He repeated unsure of what he heard. Her vibrant pink eyes seemed to swirl as she stared at him smugly. Her lips curved into a psychotic smile as she raised her hand into the air, snapping her fingers. The lights shuddered quickly and violently, threatening to explode or catch fire.

"Of course! Your _soul_!" She sneered, the light flickering against her face, giving her the full psychotic and killer look. He scampered backwards, falling over the many things scattered around the room. He stared at her in horror as she lowered her hand, and spun around in a circle.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked in such an innocent and childish voice that Rous quirked an eyebrow in utter confusion. She blinked in amusement at his dumbstruck expression. She skipped over to the filing cabinet, yanking the first drawer open and pulling out a blue and red file folder.

"This is something I will need. I am Ana, daughter of the one and only!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air and smirking. "Also your soul…" She added in a mutter after a few seconds. She pulled out a revolver from the pouch connected to her belt, spun it a few times before aiming at the man.

"W-wait!" He squeaked and threw his hands in the air. "What do you want?" He asked desperately, not like him but something about the girl told him to pray for dear life. She blinked a few times at him before slowly shrugging. "How the hell am I supposed to know…" She sighed before pulling the trigger. The bullet shot out of the gun, plowing right through his forehead and out the back. The casing fell to the floor, followed by the body of Dr. Rous.

"Ha. I am sooooo frikkin awesome." She nodded in satisfaction before spinning around and skipping to the door. She paused and took out a small bottle and a match. She popped open the bottle, dropped it on the floor, then light the match and dropped it.

She skipped out of the room and jumped over the small fence surrounding the now burning building.

"How did it go?" A low eerie voice muttered to the pink haired girl's left. She turned and smirked dangerously at the blue haired girl leaning against the lamp post. Her attire was fairly interesting, consisting of a too long sleeved black turtleneck that went to her knees, with splits in the sides, shorts that went to a bit above her ankle and some shoes.

"You know….It was fun! I can see why sadists like you find that stuff fun!" She giggled as she turned to the right as waved at the tall Russian, Vadim, who took notice and walked over. The blue haired girl sighed before standing straight up and trudging over to the small group.

"You got the file, da?" Vadim questioned with a cautious expression, surveying their grounds. Ana nodded as she held up the file and waved it side to side. "It was so easy. The guy didn't think I would pull the trigger."

"No one thinks you can even handle a water gun, let alone a real one." The blue haired girl muttered with an expressionless look. Ana twitched and slowly turned and stared at the girl in annoyance. She smacked the her upside the head with as much force as she had, which was _a lot_. Ana smiled triumphantly whilst the other one took a deep breath as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Enough, Azusa. Ana, we don't have time for your gloating. We need to get out of here before someone finds us." He hissed as his eyes shot side to side in anxiety.

"He is right. What if Ril and the latter find us? Father wouldn't be very happy with you getting into a fight." Azusa pointed out with a shrug, which she instantly regretted as Ana spun around and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I have no father! He disowned me after he found out about me!" She shrieked slamming her fist into the lamp post, which exploded on impact with bright white light, blinding the Russian and Japanese girl. Her glare sent shivers down Vadim's spine, and just sent a wave of sympathy for her father, which also had guardianship over the light controlling mutant.

"I apologize. I forgot that was a touchy subject… I didn't mean to-- Nevermind." Azusa reluctantly stopped her apology knowing it would do no good. Ana glared at her, white light spiraling around her, carrying her hair in slight circles. Vadim stepped forward, in front of the two feuding mutants.

"Sisters are not supposed to fight. Now we need to get into position for the next Cry. May I remind you, we are wanted for many things, the last thing we need it to be found out."

"True. This whole life as a hobo thing is really annoying! I don't like it." Ana sniffed as she turned and started walking away. Vadim and Azusa exchanged looks before wearily following the pink haired mutant.

"Life never goes well for us, da?"

"No. Life has us as victims under her grasp. We can only pray we come out on top after this." Azusa nodded, tired from having to break into 4 closed gas station for food. She stretched her arms as they climbed into the charred and molding Motel 6. They went to their individual rooms, which were in as bad condition as the building itself. The doors shut and they each went to sleep, fitfully sleep to be exact.

* * *

Storm went up to Victoria's room after an hour of talking with Charles and Hank, to retrieve her to introduce her to the students returning soon. She cracked open the door and poked her head in, seeing the young mutant fast asleep on the bed, with a random song playing on the radio Storm had gotten for her. She walked over and patted Ria on the shoulder, gently shaking her.

Ria stirred before sitting up groggily and rubbing her eyes. She didn't look up to look at the weather witch, not knowing if Professor Xavier had kept the shield up.

"Yes?"

"The other students will be arriving soon, we want you to meet them." Ororo smiled gently, standing up, pausing for Ria to get up also, then headed for the door. They both reached the stairs in time to hear a car's engine getting louder along with the noise of wheels hitting the pavement.

Victoria froze at the bottom steps and slowly started to retreat. Storm took notice and looked at her in confusion. "Ah, um…Is…Is the Professor here…?" She stuttered in what seemed fear. "Oh, he's-"

"I'm right here." Xavier finished as he wheeled into the large ornate lobby. He looked at Storm and gestured for her to go outside and meet the students first hand. She silent obliged, walking away and slipping out the double doors.

"Don't worry, I put a shield around you that will block your powers. Hank is working on something to try and block your powers." Xavier explained with a soothing smile, assuring her there was nothing to fear. She looked up and stared at him, before reluctantly nodding.

* * *

"Hey Auntie O!" Evan laughed as she skated up, performing a kickflip over a random hedge. He leapt off his skateboard and walked up to the white haired mutant. Scott drove up the driveway with Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt along in the remaining seats.

Storm straightened up and sighed, "While you all were at school, Cerebro detected a new mutant and-"

"Like, a new mutant?" Kitty piped up, grinning at the thought of another friend to maybe go shopping with.

"IS it a boy or girl?" Jean asked, stepping out of the car, ignoring Scotts attempt to help her.

"Vhat's her power?" Kurt questioned, bamfing next to Storm, startling her, and cocking his head to the side.

"Hold on!" Storm commanded, everyone and everything instantly went silent as she eyed them individually before continuing.

"Her name is Victoria," Storm paused, thinking for a second before continuing. "Her power is… Well, I'll let her or Charles explain it to you." She explained, ending with a deep breath, before she spun around and walked towards the door. With a gesture of her hand, she slipped into the mansion.

"Well, let's go." Scott suggested as he started up the stairs, al most falling over when Evan passed him and got to the door first. He pulled the door open and walked in, followed by the rest of the X-Men. They all stopped and looked at the girl, desperately trying to hide behind the Professor.

"Hello, I'm Jean Grey." Jean stepped forward with a smile, trying to show the girl there was no need to be afraid. The sudden introduction startled her, quite a lot considering she almost ducked behind the staircase, but Xavier held her in place. She had her head lowered so her hair covered her face, for shy reasons and uncontrollable power reasons.

Jean looked at Xavier with a puzzled look, as well as the others. He looked over his shoulder at the fidgeting mutant before turning around with a sigh.

"This is Victoria," He started as he gestured towards the purple haired mutant, "Her power is rather… grim." He said, contemplating how to describe her powers in a less detailed explanation. The latter exchanged looks before Kitty titled her head to the side and piped up.

"Like, what are her powers?" Everyone nodded in agreement to the phasing mutant's question. Xavier took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder to see Victoria slowly retreating, freezing when he looked at her. He turned his attention back to the awaiting mutants.

"Her power is to see someone's… unnatural death, then using her mind, she can make it come true. Your mind takes the damage but affects your body along with it." Xavier explained almost grimly as he gave the explanation, he felt Victoria grow more anxious by the second. _"She is terrible shy and can't control her powers. I want you all not to bagger her with too many questions and let her adjust."_ Xavier mentally told Jean, who nodded in understanding before replaying the message to the others.

Scott stepped forward, standing next to Jean (duh), and introduced himself, "I'm Scott Summer, also known as Cyclops. I shoot lasers from my eyes, but…I can't control them enough not to wear special sunglasses." He explained sheepishly, his explanation of his control over his powers caught Victoria's attention. She lifted her head slightly, only enough so she could see his face.

He was right. He wore these red sunglasses, which were probably what he meant. She listened as everyone introduced themselves and explain their powers. She could tell the prep was not one she wanted to be friends with, and the Goth scared her. After everyone introduced themselves, they disbanded to other rooms or outside.

"Now was that so hard?" Xavier mused, turning to face Victoria with a smile. She slowly turned to face him and nodded. He quirked an eyebrow skeptically before letting it go and gesturing her that she could go to her room or explore. She nodded and hurried away up the stairs, and to her room.

She walked into her room, shut the door and plopped down on the large bed. She lay down and stared at the ceiling with a discouraged and depressed expression. Her gaze swept the room until it paused on the radio on her nightstand. She reached over and clicked the 'On/Off' button and waited for a few seconds before the music started.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"_Evanescence – Bring Me To Life"_

* * *

**Ending! Finally, after a really long wait, which I apologize for. Anyway, Yeah, I cut it off at the songs end but I couldn't think of anything to put here that wouldn't be in the next chapter. I typed this out while watching the AMA's. Anyway, review or *read threat above".**

**VVV**


	4. I Swear I Can Fly

_Here's an update! Yah, after all this time, :P I got some ideas for this chapter after watching & reading _Kamikaze Girls. _Awesome book and movie. _

_Disclaimer: I own solely my OC's and the plot. Everything else belongs to its respective owner(s)._

* * *

_I Swear I Can Fly_

"P-Please! I don't know!" A voice pleaded. The night sky was cloudy, almost completely black, and a single Crow flew threw the air, sweeping the small city for something. A loud thump and a scream pierced the night silence, waking many residents, whom simple ignored and went back to sleep, thinking it was some gang violence. They had a lot of that.

A body fell to the ground in a heap of metal and blood, its chest completely sliced open. The heart was visible still beating, trying to get blood through the body. Slowly it started to slow down before if froze and collapsed in, shattering the ribs and spine, taking the lungs down with it. Following that entire chest and torso, the head came next, everything caving into itself. Above the body stood a rather large man, the only thing visible is the pure red coat and rabbit mask.

"I know. I just need to relieve my stress." The masked man answered, twisting his head sideways and glowering down at the body. "But I do know who you work for." A cackle followed the statement as the man crouched down and reached into the dead man's pants pocket. He pulled out a small CD, with the words 'Aiton.' "I just need to know about this boy." The ground surrounding the man slowly started to creep up, twisting itself around him until it completely enveloped him and dragged him down.

A light thump sounded from above the alleyway, followed by a light breeze swaying the articles of clothing then taking them in the current. The clouds covered the moon, only a sliver shone against the ground next to a plastic bag. A large paw slammed down on the ground, the dirt rose from the impact and swirled, red eyes against light brown specks swept the surrounding buildings. Slowly it ducked down and advanced on the corpse, pausing to sniff the air around it, before turning and leaping forward into a cloud of string.

'_The moments die, I hear no screaming.'_

* * *

"Danger Room…?" The large metallic room seemed to groan as the doors slid open, a burst of cold air rushed out. Professor Xavier wheeled past the doorway, followed by Victoria and Logan. Logan stalked past the other two occupants and went up to the control room. Xavier motioned for Victoria to come closer than the doorframe. She shuffled over, her eyes shifting uneasily, to Xavier and stopped next to him.

"Yes. The Danger Room is where our students practice control over their powers and to train for missions-" Victoria interrupted him, "Why am I here?" Xavier gave her a look telling her he was getting there. "We need to see how your powers work exactly, since we only have a vague idea. You will be going up against some of the Danger Room's obstacles." The blurry image of Xavier moved away as he wheeled towards the elevator. Victoria took a second to process what he said. "Wait… What kind of obstacles…?" She called after him. Too late, though, since the elevator closed as she opened her mouth. Logan answered for the professor, "Robots, lasers, that kinda stuff." He grunted as he punched some buttons and pulled some levers.

The mess of silver and black distorted image Victoria stared at moved and started to separate, producing some long and dangerous things, along with gigantic, metal red eyed things. She stepped back in surprise, watching as the red eyed things rolled forward towards her. She squinted, trying to figure out what the hell was coming towards her. Then she realized.

She jumped to the right, narrowly avoiding the robots head on attack. She scrambled up and looked around desperately for anywhere to take cover. A quick and bright flash of lazar shot the ground next to the semi-blind mutant. She slowly turned to head, staring down at the spot with dark markings. Another laser shot out, hitting her and sending her into a robot that appeared behind her. She let out a yelp before thrashing out of the robots crumpled form. She raced away, vaguely aware of the lasers, robots, and tentacle things. She ducked behind a large white wall, from what she could see, and curled into a ball.

"Oh… What the hell?!" She cried to herself as a laser rattled the wall and whirring seemed to grow closer and louder. A few seconds passed before she ran from behind the wall, just as a robot smashed it with the help of a laser. She straightened up and looked around at the blurry mess of silver. A piercing ring rang out, almost 'piercing' Victoria's eardrum's. She clamped both hands over her ears, an attempt in vain to silence it. She fell to her knees as the ringing, thus joined by the sound of screaming and explosion, increased and fucked up her balance. She wasn't aware of the laser gun -thing- aimed at her, that is, until it shot a blast of red energy and hit her. Her eyes widened before she collapsed amongst the machinery.

* * *

Lights flashed as music shook the tables drilled into the ground of the bar. People danced across the floor, as others watched with an open eye at the single or grouped girls and boys for someone to hook up with. A select few, 5 or 6, sat at the bar drinking or smoking, which became popular since that particular bar allowed smoking indoors. 4 guys and 2 girls were seated, separated by empty chairs or the space between the chairs. One if the girls, a perky blonde, sat amongst the men, chattering happily as they stared at her in awe, just… not at her face…

"Hey, how the hell are you getting drinks without an ID?" One of the three bartenders whispered to the other girl sitting at the edge of the bar. Dark neutral orange eyes looked up at the bartender. "I can easily pass of being over 21, it's not the hardest thing to do." She answered nonchalant, leaning back in her seat, scanning the room with a passive and neutral expression. "Wha-? You look 15!"

"No shit, Sherlock." She pulled a cigarette out of the package in her coat pocket and lit it. She held it inches from her lips as she stared at the bartender with a blank look. "Ah… Why would you come here? This bar is mainly for-" She interrupted him "Oi, shut the fuck up." Her expression snapped into one of authority. She tilted her head back slightly, glowering at him. He blinked into confusion and stepped back. "Why the hell are you telling me this? Like I give a shit. Now, fuck off, you little bastard." Her eyes were serious, as was her demeanor. He stared at her before stumbling back into the kitchen. She turned and weaved through the crowd of people until she got to the exit. She stepped out and sighed, puffing smoke out through her lips.

The sky was a dark blue, the moon in half quarter and few stars were scattered around the sky. A cool breeze blew her short dark purple hair out of her face, the smoke from the cigarette followed the path the wind blew in. She blinked and leaned against the concrete wall, watching the people walk on the opposite side of the street and the cars speeding past. A few people walked past her, staring at the cigarette in her hands, honestly, a 15 year old, smoking? Not a good role model…

_Don't Trust Me_ by _3Oh!3_ blasted inside the club, loud enough people outside could sing along. Lights flashed through the windows on the second floor, where most people went to have sex and shit. The club's name was '_Antiox' _for who the hell knows what, besides the founder. It was known for being one of the few bars that aloud smoking and sex within the confinements. A new ordinance had been formed to ban that. But the founder _and_ manager were on good terms with council members, so they got by. It was also the only bar that didn't ask for ID's from people who were obviously much to young to enter. But, hey, as long as they get some cash, it's open to everyone.

The girl threw the cigarette butt on the ground and crushed it with boots, which were Dr. Martens boots with the Union Flag on them. She pushed herself off the wall and started down the sidewalk, holding the side of her head with her hand. "I wanted to stay! There were some pretty hot guys." She smiled a grin that seemed horrifyingly innocent. She stopped and tilted her head back, her eyes now a bright hyped orange. She slouched forward, scanning the people walking by. A young boy, no older than 6 or 7, walked towards her, bicycle dragged behind him, making a screeching sound every few seconds. She stared at him, her eyes widened in evil glee.

"Heeeey. You!" She chirped, skipping up to the startled boy. "Yes?" He asked, staring at her eyes in awe. She froze and stared at the boy, her eyes closing for a second before opening. She cocked her head sides ways and shrugged. "Nothing. Get home, boy." She brushed past him, her coat/cape flitted behind her. The boy shivered and looked over his shoulder in confusion and a tad bit of fear.

She turned into an alley and sunk to the floor. She grinned and threw her head back to look at the sky. "Dude, wtf? I wasn't gonna eat the boy, god!" She laughed, her grin seemed to fade into a frown. "Liar. I know you- I am you. You can't hide shit from me." She growled, her eyes shifted side to side, waiting for some nurses from a psychiatric hospital to swoop down and take her away. Lock her into one of those padded white cells, wearing one of those hideous straight jackets. Her grin returned and she chirped, "Fine, the way you said that just now, you make me sound like a pedophile! I was just gonna kill the boy." The frowned returned, "Of course, then you were gonna leave the body for the birds. Shut up, bitch."

"Hey! You just called yourself a bitch, ho!" Her expression didn't change as far as the grin and wide eyes, but she seemed annoyed at the comment. Frown. "Shut up." "You first!" A clatter caught the attention of the girl. Her head whipped sideways, narrowing her eyes at the man standing by one of the doors that led to the building she was leaning against. She stood up, never taking her eyes off the man. She took a few steps back before stopping. Her head tilted back and a grin spread across her lips. "You seem interestingly unusual." She leapt forward, reaching back, bringing forward a musket, the ones that haven't been used since the 1800's. A long blade was attached to the top of the musket, she jammed it into his shoulder, twisting around and slamming the heel of her shoes against the blade, she put all her weight on it slicing it down.

Blood exploded out of the man's body onto the wall, ground and the girl's clothing. Her clothing were simple, a white button up shirt with a green ribbon tied around her neck like a tie, Capri's that went above her knees, and knee length boots. Now, her outfit was decorated with blood splatters, form her shirt to her boots. The body fell to the ground, making a loud thump as it collided with the concrete. She yanked the blade from the body, swinging it back and forth to try and get rid of the red liquid dripping from it. A strong gust of wind blew threw the alley, lifting discarded pieces of paper and such into the air and past the girl and the dismembered body.

"If I were on _Criminal Minds, _I would love for Rossi or Reid to jump out and yell _Freeze._" She chuckled to herself. She spun around and skipped out of the alley, blood dripping from the musket she held tightly in her right hand.

* * *

Red lights flashed and an alarm sounded through out the mansion. Xavier rolled to his office, stopping in front of Cerebro, placing the helmet on his head. Jean and Logan walked in, followed by Hank. The three of them stared at the screen as a map popped up, a red dot blinked over a small city just outside of Bayville. Xavier pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, muttering to himself. He straightened up and removed the helmet, setting it on its stand by the keyboard. He looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Please go and find Storm and Scott then meet me at the Hangar. We have another mutant.

A few minutes later, Jean, Scott, Logan, Hank, and Ororo were seated and getting ready for take off. Minutes later, Xavier arrived and took place in the cockpit. Logan started the jet, taking off from the platform and soared through the cloudy and grey sky. They all sat in silence, passing time by playing cards or solving crossword puzzles. 20 minutes later, Logan turned the jet sideways in order to land on a rooftop not far from the main quarter.

"Before we go" Xavier started, motionless and not looking at anyone, just at the darkening sky and storm clouds coming towards the town from the east, "This mutant is different. Her power isn't strong or dangerous, but with her mentality and disorder-"

"Disorder?" Jean interrupted, waiting for a response. Xavier's gaze shifted to Jean before he wheeled around and faced the group. "Before we left, I did some research on the name. The mutant signature belongs to a girl named Arolin Matthias. A 15 year old with Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Multiple Personality Disorder." He paused and watched them carefully. Hank spoke, "A 15 year old mutant with DID? How are you planning on having her socialize with the other students if she could be a potential threat to them?"

Xavier chuckled. "I understand you worry, Hank, but something tells me this girl can be trained to not be hostile. Now, the most noticeable feature on this girl will be bright orange eyes and dark purple hair. When you encounter her, contact the rest of us, for backup." Everyone looked at him but nodded. "Alright. Let's go.

* * *

_Next chapter, finally. Sorry this took awhile but I was being a lazyass. I really wanted to introduce Arolin (Whose name I really want as my name) because she's one of my favorite fucked up OC's :D I'm seriously fascinated with DID, so, I researched about it and my mom gave me one of her books for mental disorders. She's a counselor… Review, yeah? _


	5. Someday

_Next chapter is up. I really want to finish the search for Arolin since she's my favorite :D God, I feel like shit :/ Can anyone suggest a good horror movie to watch? Or horror book?? _

_Disclaimer: I own solely my OC's and the plot. Everything else belongs to its respective owners._

* * *

_Someday_

Victoria stared at the blurry white ceiling. She was stuck in one of the beds in the Infirmary. She was told by Hank to stay put until he returned with the others… She wasn't sure who everyone else was but she could care less. She sighed for the 12th time in 2 hours. She was bored and had nothing to do, besides think of a few of the songs she had heard a few days ago. She started to listen to the radio more often, and enjoying the feeling of hearing a song from bands she recognized. Her gaze shifted to the left of the room, not really knowing what was there besides a box that was on the table.

She was in too much pain to get up and inspect it. She closed her eyes and positioned her head so she was facing the ceiling. She had tried willing memories to come forth and present themselves to her but failed miserably. And ended up with a migraine. Of course, the migraine didn't only occur when she tried to remember things, but after Kitty discovered a new teen sensation… Justin Bieber. At first, Victoria couldn't figure out if the one singing was a girl or boy, but after Kitty had visited her and explained it, she understood.

"_Justin Bieber, is like so hot! And he's a good singer, like, right? I can't believe he's single. He's so talented!" _Kitty had gushed, clutching a magazine that was full of pictures of the 16 year old. She left awhile later when she realized Victoria was staring at her in confusion, or rather, was staring at the ceiling in confusion. Yes, Hank had yet to figure out what the fuck was wrong with Victoria's powers and how they affected her eyesight so badly.

She groaned and pushed herself up, using most of her strength trying not to collapse on the bed or the floor. The floor was hard and cold. Not a good place to get a concussion… She sighed heavily before swinging her feet off the bed and standing up. She wobbled a bit before catching herself and straightening up. Trudging towards the door, she held her hand out in front of her. Since her failure in the Danger Room, her eyesight seemed to flash a bright white every few minutes. She was embarrassed to tell Xavier about more complications with her eyes. She hated asking for help or revealing weaknesses.

Xavier had told her to not worry. She would have another go at the Danger Room again when they got back. She detested the idea. She had said nothing when he told her, but she prayed he would have an epiphany and realize her powers were nothing against metallic robots and lasers with no mind or soul. Her power required a mind and eyes, more so a soul, so a Danger Room session couldn't do shit. She would never say that to anyone, but that was the best thing about her mind, it was private. Except to Jean and Xavier. They eavesdropped.

Victoria wandered the halls, tripping and falling face first into the carpeted floor a few times. She got up nonetheless and continued on. After an hour or so, she managed to get to her room. Storm had taken it upon herself to hang a cross on the half-blind mutants door to help tell door from door. She opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind her. She sunk to her knees and let out a deep breathe. Her arm hurt, so did her head and stomach.

She crawled, her legs were numb and refused work, over to her bed. She rolled onto her back, staring at the crème painted ceiling. Her eyes shifted over to the radio that was in the middle of the nightstand. She twisted her body so her left hand could reach over and press the play button. Her hand went limp the second the radio turned on with a soft _click_.

_The city is at war_

_and it's playtime for the young and rich_

_Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit_

_The city is at war_

_Bless the young and rich_

_With designer drugs and designer friends_

_The city is at war_

_and it's playtime for the young and rich_

_Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit_

_The city is at war_

_Bless the young and rich_

_With designer drugs and designer friends_

_Here's how it goes_

_It's about who you know _

_If you _

_Got money you get in for free_

_Get on your knees if you wanna reach the top_

_The party never stops (never stops)_

_Don't stop now (don't stop now)_

_Come on! _

_Stick around and see how it ends_

_Get the money and run_

_meet me at the parking lot_

_Bang bang! Shoot 'em up yeah_

_The city is at war_

_and it's playtime for the young and rich_

_Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit_

_The city is at war_

_Bless the young and rich_

_With designer drugs and designer friends_

_This little girl was alone in the world_

_Until she _

_Found a way to get her fix for free_

_Oh pretty please_

_It breaks my heart to see _

_Another tragedy _

_she finally got her picture on TV_

_Come on! _

_Live it up while you can_

_We all lose in the end_

_No you don't get another shot_

_Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, yeah_

_The city is at war_

_and it's playtime for the young and rich_

_Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit_

_The city is at war_

_Bless the young and rich_

_With designer drugs and designer friends_

_The city is at war_

_The city is at war_

_The city is at warBang bang! Shoot 'em up, _

_shoot 'em up, yeah_

_Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, _

_shoot 'em up, yeah (the city is at war)_

_Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, _

_shoot 'em up, yeah_

_Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, _

_shoot 'em up, yeah._

_(The City Is At War _by _Cobra Starship)_

Victoria stared at the radio, willing for another song to play. The announcer said they would be going to a commercial but would be back soon. How long was soon? A few minutes of talk about hospitals and shit, the announcer came back and said something that came out static-y before returning to normal. Victoria quirked an eyebrow, all she heard was the name of the band _Breaking Benjamin_ but the song was lost in the static.

_Here I lie forever, sorrow still remains_

_Will the water pull me down and wash it all away?_

_Come and take me over, welcome to the game_

_Will the current drag me down and carry me away?_

_Suddenly the light begins to fade_

_Hopeless, I'm falling down_

_Filthy, I can't wake up_

_I cannot hold on, I will not let go_

_Worthless, it's over now_

_Guilty, there's no way out_

_I cannot hold on, I will not let go_

_Silent I go under, I am not afraid_

_I can see the daylight shine and slowly drift away_

_Safe to say it's over, sink into the grave_

_There is nothing left inside but I am wide awake_

_I can hear the devil call my name_

_Hopeless, I'm falling down_

_Filthy, I can't wake up_

_I cannot hold on, I will not let go_

_Worthless, it's over now_

_Guilty, there's no way out_

_I cannot hold on, I will not let go_

_Hopeless, I'm falling down_

_Filthy, I can't wake up_

_I cannot hold on, I will not let go_

_Worthless, it's over now_

_Guilty, there's no way out_

_I cannot hold on, I will not let go_

_Hopeless, Hopeless_

Victoria stared at the radio with wide eyes. She got the feeling the name of the song was _Hopeless_… Which is what she felt like right now.

* * *

The sky was not necessarily dark, dark white clouds shrouded the sky, giving off faint light. The city as messed up, gang violence was so common, no one bothered to call the police, and the police didn't care. There was also a big deal about drugs. Drug dealers wandered the streets, along with some prostitutes, and tried hooking some kids to weed and shit. There were no pharmacies or drugstores for people to go and buy legal things, like cigarettes or alcohol. If you wanted some, you had to know some people.

Logan and Hank walked down the sidewalk, watching the different people walk by. Hank would absentmindedly start humming until Logan told him to shut up. Both men stopped in front of a dance club. _Hot Mess _by _Cobra Starship_ blared through the speakers and walls, along with the lights that flashed blindingly. Hank frowned and turned to Logan. _"_Do you want to check in there? There's a chance, since she's a teenager, she would hang out-"

Logan tilted his head back and sniffed the air. With a growl, he spun around and ran down the sidewalk. Hank blinked before following after. He skidded to a stop in front of an alley, where Logan was crouched down, observing something. Hank walked over and peered over Logan's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and scrunched up his nose. A mutilated body was laid in a pool of blood. The stench was horrible.

"This is fresh. We need to find this girl." Logan growled. Hank stared at Logan. "You think the girl we're looking for did this?" They stared at each other. Logan nodded, "Yeah, there's a scent here that was outside of the club. It's got to be her." Logan walked out of the alley and sniffed the air. He turned right and stalked off, Hank in tow. Logan stopped mid step. Hank paused and looked at him cautiously. Logan's head snapped up, glaring at the rooftop of a _Walgreens._ Hank looked up and saw nothing. His gaze turned to Logan, who was running towards a one of those wall ladder things. Hank followed after him and climbing up the rusting metal bars.

Logan disappeared onto the rooftop, which was covered in a thick sheet of fog. Hank jumped over the ledge, landing with a light thump. He looked around suspiciously. A hand shot out and grabbed him by the shoulder. He spun around and raised his hand, but stopped when he saw Logan. "Trying to get rid of me, bub?" Logan gestured towards the next rooftop, where the fog seemed to swirl inward. They both walked over, Hank dug into his pockets and pulled out a small communication device.

Logan looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Xavier said we needed to call for back-up, this girl-" Logan glared at him. "I know what he said," He scowled, "But we aren't sure the girl's here. Hold your horses." Logan leapt over to the next buildings' rooftop. Hank sighed and followed. They both stopped and stared at the edge that was faced towards the street. A figure was perched dangerously close to the edge, the wind blowing the cape behind it. Hank squinted and saw short dark hair.

"Hey!" Hank called. The figure's head tilted to the side, bright orange eyes stared at the furry mutant. Logan stepped forward and unsheathed his claws. "What do you think you're doing up here, bub?"

Logan and Hank stared at the bright orange eyes, which were the only thing that wasn't shrouded by shadows and fog. "Standing! What else would I been doing on a rooftop…?" The figure was obviously a girl. The voice was innocent but had a lingering evil aura to it. A cold breeze blew over the rooftop. The girl turned around completely. Shadows still covered half her body, but now the two X-Men could see a calm and evil smile upon the girls lips. She narrowed her eyes and arched an eyebrow at the two. "What are _you_ two doing on a rooftop? Looking for someone, or me? If you are, I'm not interested." She sniffed. Logan glared and growled. Hank shot Logan a warning look.

* * *

Kitty sat on her bed, surrounded by stacks of magazines. She picked up the one closest to her and flipped through the pages. She read different articles and stories. An hour passed before Kurt teleported behind her, onto of her headboard. "Vhat are you doing, Katzchen?" He asked. She jumped and spun around to face him, knocking a few stacks to the ground in the process. She glared hard at him for a few seconds before turning back and picking up another magazine. "Reading."

"Guess vhat I heard!" Kurt grinned as his tail whipped side to side excitedly. Kitty looked at him through the corner of her eye. "What?" She moved so she was facing him. "Ve're getting another student." Kurt teleported to the balcony outside of Kitty room, the one she shared with Rogue. Kitty rolled her eyes and followed him, phasing through the glass door. "Like, really? What do you know about the student?"

"It's a girl. I think her name is Arolin. I over heard zhe Professor talk to Logan about it." Kurt stared at the forest the balcony overlooked. Kitty smiled and clapped her hands. "That's like totally awesome! I wonder if she like knows about Justin Bieber!" She squealed in delight. Kurt side glanced at her with a confused look. She took notice of the look, closed her eyes and shook her head. "God, Kurt. You, like, need to like read more."

"I doubt she likes zhat boy, I also heard she haz Multiply Personality Disorder." Kitty stared at Kurt, in both confusion and surprise. "Like, really?" She stared at him. "Isn't that like, dangerous?" Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know. But zhe Professor already went to recruit her." Kurt bamfed away, leaving a puff of smoke in his wake. Kitty blinked before walking back into the room, where Rogue was listening to music. "Ah thought you two weren't gonna come back." Rogue drawled, looking up at Kitty, then returning to the book she was reading. Kitty blushed before collapsing face first onto her bed.

* * *

(Fast-forward through fight scene - Now in Jet.)

Xavier watched as Arolin stared at him. Storm and Logan were conversing as Hank and Xavier spoke with the girl. "What is you name?" Xavier asked. She looked up at him with the same grin as before. "Arolin." Xavier nodded. "I came to understand you are a mutant. Correct?" She shrugged.

Hank sighed as he listened to Xavier try to get answers form the girl. "What's your power?" Arolin paused, watching him cautiously, then looking at Hank. She grin dissolved into a calm yet exhausted smile before she looked sideways out the window. "You're a telepath. You tell me." She glanced sideways at the two. Her eyes weren't as bright as before, but still orange. Xavier straightened up and clasped his hands together. "What is your name?"

"Meredith." Hank blinked in confusion before realization dawned upon him. He wrote down some notes in his notebook before tucking it away into his coat pocket. The girl slide lower in her seat, never looking away from the window. "How many personalities are present besides you?" Her expression flickered to one of fear before returning to the original grin and wide eyes Logan and Hank had met. "That's none of your business, is it?" She hissed, tilting her head back. Her gaze flickered between the two, glaring at Xavier and staring at Hank.

Xavier sighed before looking at the girl seated in front of him. "I understand that you suffer form a serious disorder, but I do have a few rules-"

"For what?" She interrupted, looking at him suspiciously. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I am offering you a place at my Institute. You will be given a room, three meals a day, and an opportunity to socialize with other mutants, Arolin."

Arolin stared at him in surprise, her grin had disappeared yet her eyes were still wide. Her mouth turned down into a frown (Rhyme!) and she narrowed her eyes. "I don't socialize with other people, let alone mutants." Xavier nodded solemnly and placed both hands on the armrests' of his wheelchair. "I understand. But the offer still stands. Yes or no?"

She opened her mouth to reply, with a no most likely, but she stopped. The grin returned and she chuckled. "Sure. I'll take you up on that offer. I'd _love_ to meet other mutants." Her expression never faltered and it sounded almost sincere. Xavier didn't buy it though. "I will warn you though," He stared seriously at her, "I won't allow any of my students to be put in danger. I expect you to be on your best behavior and no incidents to occur." She stared at him, this time her grin wavering before she nodded. "Of course. I completely understand. No shenanigans!" She chirped, swinging her legs back and forth.

* * *

Xavier was the first to enter the Institute. He had instructed Logan, Storm and Hank to wait 10 minutes to bring Arolin in. Jean and Scott had stayed back to take care of the body that Arolin, purposefully or accidentally, had murdered. Xavier wheeled into the foyer, where the X-Men and New Mutants were waiting, chatting with each other. Everyone quieted down when Xavier coughed.

"As everyone surely knows," Xavier glanced at Kurt, "we have a new student arriving. Almost everyone nodded. "But, before I introduce her, I want everyone to heed a warning." He paused and watched everyone exchanged glances. "I have yet to determine her power, but there's the off chance it's dangerous. But, she does suffer from a disorder-"

"Disorder?" Evan asked slowly, staring at the Professor, along with everyone except Kurt and Kitty. "Yes. Multiple Personality Disorder." Everyone stared at him. Victoria slipped into the foyer behind Kitty, keeping her eyes on the ground. Xavier chuckled. "Yes, she is too be treated like any other. Head to the Hangar, Logan's waiting." Everyone paled and rushed towards the elevator. Xavier held out a hand to Victoria. She froze and looked at the ground in front of him. "I have a favor to ask. The new mutant refuses to admit what her power is, but I have a vague idea. When she is introduced, please look at her-"

"Wait, what? No!" She stared at him, "I could kill her." Xavier nodded in acknowledgement but silenced her. "If my theory is correct, she will be more than fine." Victoria fidgeted before reluctantly nodding.

* * *

_I'm ending it there, since the document's already like 3,000 words long and I wrote it in less than 2 hours. I was on a role when I wrote this, but it crashed and burned after awhile. Anywho, review, yeah? Cuz, I like reviews ;]_


	6. I'm A Lost Cause, Not A Hero

_I was listening to 'Me Against The World' by Simple Plan when I started typing this out. Been awhile since I updated this story. Or any of my stories._

_Disclaimer: I own solely my OC's and the plot. Everything else belongs to its respective owner(s)._

_I like reviews. I know you guys do, too. _

_I'm A Lost Cause, Not A Hero…?_

"_I'm a nightmare, a disaster. That's what they always said."_

All the students stared at Logan, who stood in front of a dark purple haired girl with bright orange eyes, and a sweetly dangerous grin. "Oh, hello. My name is Arolin." She watched the mutants movements, never moving a muscle. Everyone nodded and a few waved. "I'm not that scary, am I?" Arolin muttered lowly, to herself more than anything. Logan looked at her before looking at the crowd and motioning for introductions. Jean stepped forward. "I'm Jean Grey. It's nice to meet you." Everyone exchanged looks before introducing themselves.

Victoria lingered back, hiding behind Kitty, who took notice but said nothing. Xavier rolled past everyone and stopped next to Logan and Ororo. Kurt watched Logan give Xavier a warning look and Xavier nodding slightly in response. The furry elf shifted his gaze to the girl, noticing now that her grin seemed to fade, now a simple smile. Her eyes were still bright, and they were trained on him, staring at him like she knew something. Xavier's voice snapped Kurt's attention from the girl, "Now that everyone has introduced themselves, it's time for a Danger Room session. Logan," Xavier looked at Logan out of the corner of his eye and nodded.

"Let's go." Everyone followed Logan as he walked to the elevator, looking over their shoulders at Storm, Xavier and the girl. Victoria hung back, standing by the doorframe, waiting until everyone had excited the hangar. Kurt ducked next to Victoria, startling the girl and lifting a finger to indicate silence, and waited until the doors shut and the elevator dropped down. Victoria stared at him then Xavier. "Kurt, Victoria, come over."

Kurt walked out, followed closely by Victoria. Both stopped a few feet from the three people in front of them. Arolin seemed to have zoned out, inspecting the interior of the hangar. "I already spoke to Victoria, Kurt, and I want to try something…" Xavier started, watching Kurt and Arolin's expression. Kurt seemed curious and a bit weary, but Arolin seemed uninterested, or at least she acted like it. "So, Arolin," Arolin looked over, "Since you don't want to tell us your power, we had a small test to try and determine it." She said nothing, simply watched Xavier and then Victoria, who gaze was on the ground by her shoes. "Alright?"

Arolin shrugged. "Sure. I can't wait to see this." Kurt blinked and stared at her, something in her tone seemed sarcastic and cold, but was carefully covered as anxiety. "Victoria." Xavier nodded towards Arolin. Victoria lifted her head and looked at Arolin, waiting for a scream or a thud. Arolin looked right at Victoria, the corner of her lips pulled down, curling into a frown. Eyes narrowed and she tilted her head back. Kurt tensed for an attack.

Arolin and Victoria stared at each other, neither of them moving. Arolin's expression started to fade, replaced with a guarded and sad gleam. She looked to her left and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "You have a pretty fucked up power." Victoria stared at her. Kurt and Storm seemed startled by her language and Xavier seemed slightly amused. Hank was nodding like her learned something, which he probably did.

"You will be sharing a room with Victoria," Xavier gestured towards Victoria, who was half hiding behind Kurt, "Who will show you around and such." Victoria and Kurt both had a fearful and incredulous look. Storm regarded Xavier and shooed the three teens out of the hangar and into the elevator. Storm turned back to Hank and Xavier once the doors shut. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Charles? That girl doesn't seem stable enough to be left under supervision of a child who's vision isn't even there!"

Hank shifted uneasily. "I noticed different changes in her behavior. Her voice took on a more serious and childlike tone. Her posture also changed, she slumped her shoulders. I would like to know more about her childhood and-" Xavier raised a hand. Both Storm and Hank looked at Xavier expectantly, waiting for some words of wisdom. "_There are often disagreements as to what a particular set of facts mean. That is not all unusual, and one shouldn't read into it more than is there." (Robert Mueller)_

"This is where you will be living."

"It looks craptastic."

"Hmm. Yes, but it will have to do, unless you want to go back to the streets."

"Fine, fine. It looks _marvelous._"

"Much better."

Mystique smirked and walked towards the door of the Brotherhood boarding home. A girl followed, looking around in disinterest. Lance's jeep was parked in front of the house with a chain trailing behind to connected to the porch stairs. The girl quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Mystique pushed the door open and motioned for the girl to enter. Closing the door, she turned and walked into the living room.

"Boys! Get in here." Mystique watched as Fred shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth and looked over at the shape shifting mutant then behind her at the girl looking around in amazement. Toad leapt in, followed by Lance, wiping his hands on his jeans. Pietro zoomed in from the door and stood next to Fred. "And Wanda?"

"Who knows." Pietro shrugged. The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at Mystique, who sighed. "Alright, boys. This is Andrea. She is the newest edition to the Brotherhood."

"I didn't know we were holding auditions." Toad and Fred snickered and Lance rolled his eyes. Pietro smirked and rested his arm on Lance's shoulder. "Especially for a lady. I would've gone out to the clubs and found someone."

Andrea narrowed her eyes at the speed demon but caught herself and rolled her eyes with a sigh. She stuffed her hands in the pocket of her jeans and looked around at the 'craptastic' living conditions. Mystique forced a smile, but not before glaring at Pietro. "She will be helping us get back at the X-Men. And will be attending school with you."

Pietro appeared next to her, followed by a gush of wind. "Well, that sounds fun, doesn't it? Believe me, living here has it perks, namely me. I'm Pietro." He gestured to himself and zoomed behind her. She looked over her shoulder and nodded, impressed.

"And to think, I thought you would be a player." She said sarcastically, watching as Pietro smirked and disappeared up the stairs. Andrea turned back to the rest of the boys and waited for one of them to introduce themselves. Lance introduced himself, Fred, and Toad and went back to the Kitchen.

"Alright, I have some- some things I need to take care of," Mystique started carefully, "your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway. School resumes in two days." Mystique exited the home and flew away as a crow. Andrea shifted her gaze from the door to the two boys watching her. "I'm Andrea." She strolled over and plopped down on the chair next to Fred.

"I'm Fred. Or the Blob." Andrea nodded and looked him up and down. "Fitting. No offense." He nodded and blinked as she reached over and snatched a slice of pizza from the stack he had. Toad jumped onto the back of the chair and looked down at her. "I'm Todd, yo. Or my mutant name, Toad."

Andrea sniffed and covered her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her too long sweatshirt. "Ohoho, very fitting," She chuckled and turned her attention to the television, "what're you watching?"

"Cake Boss."

"Well, hot damn."

"Sure?"

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Should we knock?"

The boy turned to the two girls behind him. One his age, 15, and another one along the line of 8 or 9. The older one sniffed and shrugged, looking around at the darkness blankly. The little one nodded, "Yes. I'm hungry." She was holding the older girls hand, her other hand tugging at the hem of her dress. The boy sighed and looked at the huge house beyond the gates.

"Er- Maybe tomorrow, it's late. They wouldn't want to deal with us at 11 at night." He muttered inching away from the tall gates of the house."

"Are you scared of something? Is the building as scary as its name implies?" The older girl asked with a smirk. "Or, is Gabe scared of talking to strangers?"

"Marilyn. Shut up." Gabe sighed angrily, already walking down the sidewalk. He stopped and turned back, rubbing his neck. "Lori can give you a description of it _tomorrow_."

The older girl, Marilyn, looked over in the general direction of where Gabe was. "Quite PMSing. We're going." The little girl, Lori, giggled and lead Marilyn by the hand down the sidewalk.

"Well, _sorry._ I'm trying to get us something to eat. Come on." He grabbed the Lori's other hand and dragged the two girls down the street. "We're going somewhere that's open 24/7 so we can hang there until morning."

"Nice plan. Find somewhere with coffee." Marilyn demanded, stumbling every few minutes over something on the ground.

"I don't know what places here in Bayville are open all night that sell coffee. We'll find whatever works."

"K."

Lori froze mid-step, yanking Gabe back and almost tripping Marilyn over. A smile formed on her lips and grew until she was bouncing in excitement. "Look, it's a bus! Let's get on it, come on, please! I wanna ride the bus." She whirled around and stared directly at Gabe with wide hopeful violet eyes. Marilyn was looking in the general direction of the two mutants with blank green eyes. "A bus?"

"No. We're going to find somewhere to eat." He pulled Marilyn up and gestured for Lori to follow. She pouted and reluctantly followed, taking Marilyn's hand and skipping down the street, completely forgetting her sadness.


	7. I Feel So Dominated

_The next chapter. High school made me lazy, so just reeeead. (:_

_Disclaimer: Read the other chapters, they have the general idea._

_I Feel So Dominated_

Andrea sank lower in her seat, hoping to disappear as she stared out the window of Lance's jeep. The wind was whipping her brown hair in her face and she was getting more annoyed by the second, not only because she was sitting next to Fred, but because she was on her way to school. School wasn't that big of a problem, but she hated how teachers treated her, like she didn't know what they were talking about or like they felt sorry for her. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly but wasn't heard over the sound of the wind and the engine.

Her mind wandered and she started thinking about stuff. As cliché as it sounds, she was thinking about boys, but not just the whole population of the male species, but that one boy that made her laugh in regret. They never went out even though she had a crush on him and it was obvious he did too… but he had a girlfriend. That's what killed it for her, and it was how Mystique found her.

Andrea's eyes snapped open at the sudden stop and she sat up. She looked around and saw people her age standing around the front of a huge building chatting and laughing, a few nerds actually walking into the building. "Welcome to Bayville High." Lance slammed the car door closed and watched Andrea as she stared at the building with a gleam in her eye, positive or negative is what Lance couldn't figure out. Andrea grabbed her backpack and leapt out of the car and stood for a second before following Lance into the building.

Arolin stared at the ceiling of the Danger Room. It had to be the biggest room, if it could be called that, she had ever seen. And she had seen a lot of big rooms in her life. _Why wouldn't he want to see this? _Arolin thought, a smirk in place and her arms crossed. Obviously, he didn't want to be impressed by what Xavier had created for mutants. Only 2 things impressed Arolin, this training room and calculators. That was it.

All the other students were at school, enjoying their youth and having useless information crammed into their tiny brains. Arolin couldn't really say she was jealous, last time she went to school, she pulled the fire alarm and staged her death only to be saved by the paramedics that arrived _quickly_ for a change. She was just… lonely? Bored? It was the same thing, lonely lead to boredom, even though she would never admit it. And Xavier couldn't get into her mind, she thought, to see what really went on in the demented mind she shared with who knows how many other people, ones she never met and doesn't want to. Arolin blinked before grinning and turning on her heels, heading for the elevator. Waiting as the elevator rose from the lower levels of the Institute, she considered what to do for the day. Prank calls? Swiping stuff from a gas station? Smoking! She was starting to feel the withdrawal making her light headed, and she wanted to puke. The feeling of being sick made her want to shoot herself, because it meant weakness.

The elevator pinged and she jumped out of the elevator, throwing her hands in front of her in a defensive stance. The hall was empty and gave off an eerie silence, _where're all the authority? _Arolin shuffled down the corridor, her hands buried in the pockets of the too-big hoodie she got from Target. Her appearance was something she could care less about, the same went for what people thought of her. That's why when she read the mind of that valley girl, Kitty, she decided not to social with her or with that skater that thought he was all that. Her opinion on each of the residents was the same, she didn't like them. The only one that caught her attention, was that weird one that needed glasses, from what Arolin could see.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

The sudden noise made Arolin jump, and Meredith took over. Looking over her shoulder at Miss Ororo, Meredith smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." She followed Miss Ororo down a few halls and into the kitchen. Ororo went to work getting some stray plates off the counter and into the sink before pulling out different things to eat. Meredith stared outside, it was bright. The sun was out and the sky was blue, not a cloud in sight and it made Meredith want to go outside. "When can I go to school?"

Ororo didn't look up from the pan she was making the eggs in, "When Charles decides you're stable enough to go." Meredith nodded, and rested her forehead against the counter top. Her eyes were closed, but her mind was reeling. She sat up with a start and blinked before jumping off the stool.

"Can I make a phone call?"

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing._

Matthew looked up at the phone on the wall and sighed.

"Zappy, get the phone."

"No! You're closer!" Andrew, or Zappy, yelled back before turning his attention to his mission of killing zombies in _Left 4 Dead, _pushing the buttons on the Xbox controller furiously_._

Matthew stared at the phone and shrugged. "The machine will get it," he nodded and continued flipping through the pages of GQ.

"No answer… Those bastards…" Meredith curled her fingers into a fist and put the phone back on its stand. Her hand lingered on the phone and with an angry sigh she turned and walked back up to her room.

Andrea stared at the massive sea of students lingering the halls. There were quite a few interesting characters she saw but none she would want to hang out with or even look at twice. Todd waved to her from his spot in the doorway of the Principal's Office, as taped to the door window. She ducked away from the crowd and into the office with an anxious sigh and ran a hand through her hair. Todd snickered and leapt away, blending into the crowd to class.

"You must be… Andrea Westwood? Here." The secretary handed Andrea some papers and shooed her out of the office before going back to typing something on her computer. The halls were still crowded, so a quick decision lead her to the girls bathroom, where a few girls were fixing their makeup before the day even started. With a roll of her eyes, Andrea walked over and stood in front of the only unoccupied mirror and blinked in surprise.

"Where are we going?" Marilyn asked, tired of being dragged around at the hands of a 9 year old with ADHD. Gabe looked over at her and smirked. The one thing he enjoyed the most, as cruel as it may be, was messing with Marilyn. Having a blind friend was a lot of fun, since they were at the mercy of either their senses, which Marilyn hadn't learned how to use correctly, or their seeing eye mutants. Which was what Gabe and Lori were for the black haired blind mutant.

"To the movies." Gabe chuckled internally as her expression changed to annoyance. "I'm kidding. To the Institute." She rolled her blank blue eyes and closed them. Lori tugged at her hand in a motion to keep walking. They continued down the sidewalk, a good mile away from their destination.

Meredith stared at the ceiling of her room, contemplating what to do. It was only 11, and all the adults were busy. She couldn't get a hold of the one person she desperately needed to talk to and she was lonely. She ran a hand through her hair and wrinkled her nose in disgust at it. She hated purple. A thought struck her and she sat up with a nervous smile. _I'll dye my hair… A normal color! Or anything besides purple._

She walked over to her dresser and took out the cloak that she had grown accustomed to wearing when she would take control. The inner pockets contained weird things; knives, cigarettes, candy, pocket watches and sometimes money. After replacing the hoodie with the cloak, she walked out to the balcony of the room and looked over the edge, and shuddered. It was really high.

"Who was calling?" Zappy poked his head out of his room, positioned right across from the living room where Matthew was lounging on the couch. A shrug was the response given and Zappy rolled his eyes at it. He walked over to the phone and pressed the home button on it, making it light up and bring up the recent calls menu.

"What's _'_Xavier's Institute?'" Matthew looked up and raised an eyebrow. Zappy leaned forward and stared at the caller ID. "Yeah, that's what it says. You know what it is?" Matthew leaned back with a distant and apathetic expression, pointed at the phone and waved it off. Zappy held his hands up in surrender and went back to his room to continue with his video games.

Matthew sighed and tossed the magazine on the coffee table to the left of the couch and stood up. He took his headphones off, walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialed a number and held it to his ear. A few rings floated into his eardrum before a voice picked up, _"Carter here," _a female voice answered, sounding a bit slurred and sleepy.

Meredith walked down the aisle of the hair salon at the Bayville Mall, looking for hair dye. She would ask one of the employees but she was too scared too, so she just wandered around until she spotted them. Deciding on a light brown hair color, she paid and walked out, hiding the hair dye in one of the cloak's many pockets. She kept walking, past small kiosks and stores, looking in the windows before continuing on while dodging people almost walking right into her. Something was bothering her, a feeling she couldn't shake but knew wasn't good.

Andrea watched Pietro flirting with a blonde and her friend at a table not to far from the one she was sitting at with the rest of the Brotherhood, excluding the one she had yet to meet, Wanda. Andrea was offered to go with them to the mall, so sight-see and maybe get something new to wear. She agreed, only because a voice was whispering to her to go for some fun. What fun was the voice referring to? Andrea wasn't sure herself, but it gave her an adrenaline rush to think of getting into a fight, which is what she guessed the voice was referring to but nothing had happened yet. Just the normal Brotherhood idiocy in public.

She kept glancing around, hoping to find something interesting to watch. Her attention span was short as was her temper, but she still hoped to find something unusual, like a mutant to fight? She was warned not to mess with her 'room mates' and she kept to that but the inactivity was eating away at her and she was ready to explode. Another sweep of the area, something caught her eye- something that made her stand up, almost knocking over the chair she was sitting in. Fred looked up at her, puzzled, and Todd threw his hands in front of his face. Lance looked at Andrea then to where she was looking, spotting a girl with short purple hair walking past the food court.

Andrea rushed away from the table, past Pietro and his prey and a few other people who pointed and watched her slow down and duck away from different people.

"Hey!" Andrea shouted, glaring at the purple haired demon she had grown to know. Meredith stopped and looked over her shoulder at Andrea and quirked an eyebrow, she looked familiar but couldn't be placed. They both stopped moving, a few feet away from each other and stared.

"Yes?" Andrea narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at her. Meredith leaned back just a centimeter and stared in confusion. "Um.. I know you?"

"Yeah, you do." Andrea held a hand out in front of her. The skin from her hand twisted and tore off, forming a long spear made of metal. The skin, of course, regenerated and she grabbed the spear. "I will fucking kill you, Arolin."

Meredith gulped and held a hand up, "Okay, yeah. Just get this over with." After years of dealing with people she never met coming up to her with weapons and death threats, she learned to just have them attack her, she beats them and runs off. But this girl seemed different, harder to beat for some reason.

_If only I really was this Arolin, I wouldn't have to deal with this, _Meredith thought as Andrea disappeared in a faded image and plunged the spear through Meredith's shoulder, nearly missing the bone and her heart.


End file.
